herofandomcom-20200223-history
Steve (Ellen)
Steve is a hero from the 1994 American television show Ellen. Steve pulls Ellen out of a suicidal depression. Eventually, he accomplishes his goal by a very heroic tactic. Steve is a Caucasian male in his early 30s. He has brown hair and blue eyes. His outfits include the following clothes: a gray shirt, a brown jacket, and brown pants; an olive green dress shirt and a pair of khakis; a black polo shirt, a blue jean jacket, black pants, and white shoes; a dark blue polo shirt and blue pants; boxer shorts patterned with multicolored vertical stripes. He has a very affectionate personality. He is portrayed by Tommy Hinkley. Heroism The first scene introducing Steve is in Ellen's apartment. Steve and Holly arrive to invite Ellen and Adam to watch a boxing match as a celebration for Steve and Holly's three week dating anniversary. During the conversation, Steve is affectionate towards both Adam and Ellen. When Steve and Holly leave Ellen confesses to Adam that she has been feeling very depressed lately to the point of committing suicide. However, her conversation with Steve seems to have lifted her spirits a little bit. Adam is supportive. He knows that Ellen has been acting very depressed recently and did not know how to comfort his ailing friend. The second scene between Steve and Ellen happens after the television boxing match. When Adam and Holly are out buying food Steve and Ellen appear to be having a friendly conversation. Steve says "You know, I've been wanting to get to know you better for some time now", puts his arm around Ellen and starts rubbing her shoulder. Ellen makes a clumsy pass at Steve before Holly walks back into the apartment because she forgot her wallet. Ellen explains that she was testing Steve to see if he would hit on her. Steve leaves and Ellen explains why she was testing Steve. The third scene between Steve and Ellen happens the next day. Steve walks into Ellen's workplace, a bookstore called "Buy the Book", and asks for a private conversation. Ellen takes Steve to the back office. Ellen apologizes for the mistake that happened the previous night. Steve accepts her apology. Now, Ellen cracks a little smile on her face. Steve explains that he sensed that Ellen was depressed and the pass she made was a way of reaching out for help. Steve has dealt with depressed/suicidal people before. His brother committed suicide and Steve blamed himself for not being able to save his brother from the "cesspool of despair." The final breakthrough between Steve and Ellen happens in Ellen's apartment. Ellen invited Holly and described what happened with Steve at work. Holly is supportive because Ellen is her friend both on a professional and personal level. Before the conversation could go further, there is a knock on the door. Ellen tells Holly to hide in the bathroom. Ellen says she invited Steve over a more intimate encounter. Holly sneaks into the bathroom. Ellen tries to make Steve more comfortable for intimate relations, but Steve is not interested. Instead, Steve suggests watching television together. Ellen stops Steve because she says she has to go to the bathroom. When Ellen goes to the bathroom she finds out Holly has not heard anything because the toilet wouldn't stop running. Ellen says she will try to let Steve go as quickly as she can. When Ellen goes to Steve she is very happy to see Steve lying on the couch in just his boxer shorts. Steve explained that he thought Ellen was delving deeper into depression because he rejected her for intimate relations earlier. He thought that if it would help her deal with the suicidal thoughts he decided to have intimate relations with Ellen. Instantly, Ellen's demeanor brightens up completely. She says seeing Steve willing to go all the way with her has reignited her faith in humanity. Steve succeeds in saving Ellen from her suicidal depression and leaves still concerned for her safety. Gallery Ellen - Steve (Tommy Hinkley) in his boxer shorts agreeing to be intimate with Ellen to deal with her suicidal thoughts.png|Steve's final act that breaks Ellen's depression Ellen - Steve (Tommy Hinkley) in his boxer shorts after saving Ellen from suicide.png|Steve concerned if Ellen is still depressed Ellen - Steve (Tommy Hinkley) in his boxer shorts asking Ellen if she still feeling suicidal.png|Steve leaving Ellen's apartment after saving her Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wise Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Weaklings Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Nurturer Category:Casanova Category:Role Models Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wayward Heroes